


Found Family

by specsi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specsi/pseuds/specsi
Summary: Two of the best soldiers humanity has, Captain Katja and Captain Levi, are sent to secure new funding for the Corps with a rising Lord in Hermina. However, common histories come to light and secrets never to be told are said out loud.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Found Family

Levi marched his way through the corridors of the Survey Corps HQ. The few cadets lingering around jumped out of his way as he grunted in their direction. He soon reached the higher-officers quarters and stopped in front of a familiar wooden door with a large scratch on its right side. He knocked but walked in without waiting for the answer.

“Come- ah! Levi,” Katja jumped around in surprise as the door opened and let out a relieved sigh when she saw him. “I was just on my way. Sorry I let you wait, I didn’t mean to,” she said and averted her gaze, fumbling with the pin supposed to hold her Corps cape.

“Tch. Give it,” Levi said as he stepped forward and pushed her hands away from the pin. “What is taking you so long?” he kept his eyes focused on her face as he made a quick work of pinning the cape into its place.

“Ah, I- I was packing some stuff and my harness got tangled so it took a while to put it away and Hanji also stopped by,” she said, her breath catching and scratched the back of her head.

“You’re rambling, idiot,” Levi scoffed and reached to brush some invisible dust from her shoulder. Instead of pulling his hand away, he ran it down her arm.

She exhaled, closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again as she took in a sharp breath. “Sorry. Let’s get this over with,” she said, turned around and grabbed a small brown sack from the top of her drawers. As she moved forward to leave the room Levi still stood in the same spot, blocking her path.

“We’re going to be late if we don’t go now,” Katja noted motioning towards the door.

Levi scoffed, the frown set deep. “You really don’t want to go,” he said.

“No it’s not that,” she hurried to respond. “I just have a lot of other work to do now and not enough time.” She rubbed her face with her hand and forced a small smile. 

“Idiot. Why?” Levi demanded, not taking the explanation.

“We need to go,” she met his eyes with determination and stepped by him to walk out.

Levi sighed and grabbed her hand as she passed him. She turned her head around to protest but stopped when their eyes met again and he squeezed her hand. She gave him a curt nod and walked out of the room, locking it behind them.

They headed towards the entrance of the building without a word, the patting of boots against stone echoing through the halls. They walked shoulder to shoulder, letting their hands brush against each other from time to time, a reassurance to both of them.

When outside, they headed for the stables. In front of the wooden hut stood Petra with two horses saddled and readied. When she heard them approach she stood taller and saluted.

“Captain Levi, Captain Katja,” she said to each in turn.

“Good morning,” Katja nodded to her with a small smile.

“At ease,” Levi said. “Everything ready?” 

“Yes,” Petra said as she lowered her salute. 

“Good,” Levi nodded. “Let Erwin know that we are departing. Then join Katja squad for training today with the rest.”

“Yes sir!” Petra saluted and with a smile thrown their way left towards the building.

“Did Erwin give you the documents earlier or are we still waiting for him?” Katja asked as she walked to one of the horses and attached the bag into its place in front of the saddle.

“He stopped by earlier,” Levi said. He mounted the second horse.

“Let’s go then,” Katja said as she followed him and set out for the road.

The first few minutes went by in silence, except for the stumps of hooves against dirt. However, the HQ was barely becoming smaller behind them when Levi let out a grunt. Upon receiving no response he huffed and cast Katja a quick glance.

“Are you still sticking to the stupid excuse of lot of work as the reason why you so desperately don’t want to go?” he said, keeping his sight on the road ahead.

“It’s not an excuse. There are piles and piles of paperwork to do. And I’m not desperate. I just don’t get why is it us who have to go,” she shrugged.

“Erwin’s showing off,” Levi said.

“He could be showing off someone else,” she huffed.

“We’ve done similar work before,” Levi said.

“Yeah, doesn’t mean we’re the only ones who can do it, or enjoy doing it for that matter,” Katja said, shaking her head.

“Your stubborn ass seemed pretty hell-bent on not going when Erwin said to do so,” Levi noted.

She scoffed, but didn’t respond.

“Are you not going to explain it to me at least?” Levi asked, eyebrows raised, pinning his gaze at her.

“I already said why I don’t feel like going,” she muttered, refusing to look at him, gripping the reins tighter.

“Tch. None of what you said explains why you look like you’d rather fight a hoard of titans on your own than be here right now,” Levi said, clenching his jaw.

“You didn’t seem particularly excited at the prospects either,” she muttered.

“Look,” Levi snapped, finally making her look at him. “If there’s a problem because of you having to go with me, then I’d rather hear it from you and clearly stated,” he turned to face forward again, frowning.

“What? No, that’s not it at all,” she stammered and took a deep breath before continuing. “Levi, I like spending time with you. That’s not the reason in any way.”

He hummed in response but otherwise didn’t comment and kept his sight on the road in front of them. From then they continued the journey in silence, glancing at each other from time to time but never really meeting each other's eye. The thudding of hooves created a somewhat comfortable rhythm. The way to Hermina wasn’t long though and as they were getting closer Katja was growing more restless. By the time they spotted the city she was jittery and fidgeting in the saddle. Levi scoffed at her a couple of times and she sent him an apologetic smile and settled down for a few minutes before reverting back to her nerves.

It seemed too early when they passed the city gates and when Levi nodded to the guards stationed by the gate Katja shrank in her seat reaching for the cape on her back. She froze when Levi glanced at her and let the arm drop back down, somehow managing to shrink into herself even more. The city streets weren’t particularly busy, yet her eyes searched every face they passed, though Levi wasn’t quite sure what for. 

He tried to take a look around and figure out if there was something wrong with the city that he might have missed, but apart from being obviously a rich interior town nothing seemed out of ordinary. The streets were lined with expensive stone, in great condition and with no traces of grass growing in places it shouldn’t. The houses were bigger than seemed practical, with decorated front porches and colourful roofs. The few citizens in the streets were dressed in nice suits and long embroidered skirts. Nothing surprising there, though the ever present feeling of unnecessary luxury was getting on Levi’s nerves.

They lead their horses through the side streets and around the center of the town to avoid any larger masses and market stands. Levi noted that despite meeting only a few locals, they received quite a few side glances and frowns. He scoffed and shook his head when another look was cast their way.

“What was the name of the lord again?” Katja suddenly asked, her shoulders raised and head ducked. She said it so quietly Levi took a moment to realize she spoke at all.

“Huh? Lord Tausch,” he said and frowned. “Why?”

“Just checking,” she murmured and then pointed at a left turn when they reached a crossroad. “This way,” she said and quickly added “I think.”

They walked through the street towards a large house at its end. Somehow it managed to stand out from the rest of beautiful houses with even more expensive front doors and even more expensive curtains in the windows on all floors. 

They jumped down from their horses and Levi handed his reins to Katja wordlessly. He walked towards the front doors and double checked the name on them. With a sigh he raised his hand and knocked. Katja took in the sight of the building and felt her stomach get tighter. She reached for her hair and pulled some of it more towards the front. The hair fell over her face and she cast her glance downwards as she pulled the cape tighter over her shoulders.

The doors opened and a woman with short light hair tied back in a bun and a simple black and white dress stepped forward. 

“Yes? How may I help you?” she said with a slight bow.

“We’re here on behalf of the Survey Corps for a meeting with Lord Tausch,” Levi said, his face blank.

“I’ll announce you in a moment,” she responded without meeting their sight and scurried back into the house. Before the door closed a man in a similarly looking suit stepped out.

“May I take your horses to the stables in the meantime?” he said and reached his hand covered with a white glove out.

Levi and Katja nodded and the man walked towards the horses, took the reins and excused himself with a bow. He turned around and led the horses towards the back of the house without any further words.

“Kat-” Levi turned around and started, but got interrupted by the doors opening once again.

“Thank you for coming.” A man in a dark perfectly fitted suit opened the doors wide. He had a blue shirt with white details and every strand of his hair seemed to fall into the perfect spot. “I’m Lord Tausch and I’m humbled to have you here. Please, come inside, Captain Levi and” he nodded towards Levi and turned to Katja. His eyes widened a fraction, but he quickly returned to his previous expression with a wide smile. “And Captain Katja I presume? I’ve heard many great things about you, though you do seem a bit familiar. Have we maybe met before?”

Katja stood rooted to the spot. The lump in her throat prevented her from responding and she blinked forcefully, her eyes wide.

“We have been around on business matters a few times, so maybe then,” Levi jumped in with a cold tone.

“Yes perhaps,” the Lord nodded. “Well, let’s not waste any more time. Come on in.” He gestured towards the house and disappeared inside.

Levi turned to Katja and waited for her to take a few steps forward before turning back towards the house and walking in. When they passed through the doors into a hallway, the maid from before appeared again, closed the door behind them and set to follow them into the house. At the end of the hallway lined with coat hangers, shoe racks and paintings waited Lord Tausch, observing them with a carefully crafted smile.

“This way, please, come sit down,” he said and motioned towards a large room. The walls were painted a bright white, contrasting with dark wooden floors. The windows were covered by light blue curtains and there was a large fireplace on the opposite wall.

Lord Tausch walked into the room and towards the two large sofas. He sat down on one of them and crossed his legs in front of a small table by the couches. Levi and Katja followed him in and set down at the other one.

“I’ll bring the tea in a minute,” the maid said from the door and disappeared into the house.

“Here are the documents from Commander Erwin,” Levi said and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a roll of papers and set it down on the table.

“Thank you very much,” the Lord said. 

As he launched into an explanation of why he decided funding the Survey Corps would be a great idea, Katja wrought her hands in her lap, twisting her fingers and playing with the edge of her cape. She tuned out the conversation and focused her sight on the edge of the table in front of her. 

She sat stiffly, her shoulders rigid. After what felt like a whole eternity, her breath stopped catching in her throat and she lifted her gaze a little, roaming around the room. She didn’t know what exactly she was looking for, but it wasn’t there.

The thing that brought her out of her gaze was a small nudge from Levi. She looked up to see him talking with the Lord, a cup of tea in his hands. He glanced at her briefly before turning back and nodding to something the Lord was saying.

Katja let out a breath and reached for a cup on the table that seemed to be hers. The maid must have brought it in at some point. She took a careful sip and froze again at the familiar taste. It’s been years since she last drank that tea.

“In any case, I must agree the Commander’s work is really impressive,” Lord Tausch said, bringing Katja from her thoughts. “With how things were going at the time of the previous Commander I must admit, I started doubting the survival of the Survey Corps as a branch. However, I believe the much needed reforms were really done well. And there is new promising talent as well. I do see a future for the Survey Corps, so you can tell the Commander that I’ll be sending the funding as agreed. Depending on the results procured I’ll see if there is a chance of increasing it as well,” he continued, nodding to himself.

“Thank you,” Levi grumbled through gritted teeth and put his empty tea cup back onto the table.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ll sign the documents for you before you leave,” the Lord said and stood up. He took the paper roll from the table and walked out of the room, glancing at Katja on his way.

“Are you done daydreaming?” Levi sighed and stood up, not sparing her a second glance.

“Huh? Sorry,” she sighed and ran her hands over her jeans. “Did I cause any issues?” 

“Nah, he was entertained enough with his own blabbering. Though it may be we’re not quite the show Erwin intended,” Levi said as he walked through the room towards the fireplace, running his gaze along the walls and examining the room.

“Hm,” she hummed.

Levi paused by the fireplace with its carved wooden mantel, the only decoration sitting a top being a small family painting. There were other knick knacks in the room, but this was the only decoration that seemed personal to the Lord. Nothing else had any personal engravings or drawings.

“Are you alright?” Levi asked slowly as he stood in front of the painting.

“Huh?” Katja sat up straighter, startled. Her gaze fell on the painting. “Y-Yeah, nothing to worry about. I’d rather go already though,” she stammered.

Levi only hummed in response, his sight locked on the painting. It was a family painting with a husband, wife and two kids. One of them looked like a younger version of the Lord. The other was a girl, looking very much like her mother. 

“Here you go,” the Lord walked into the room and held out the paper roll.

“Thank you,” Levi said and quickly reached the Lord. He took a brief glance at the inside of the paper before putting it into his pocket. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have a long way back,” he said.

“Of course,” the Lord responded and turned to walk out of the room.

“Thank you very much for having us here,” Katja said as she stood up and followed Levi towards the front door.

“Oh, the pleasure’s mine. It was really great to get to see you,” the Lord said and turned to them as they stood by the door. “You should know, the door’s always open if you wish to return one day,” he said, locking eyes with Katja.

She hesitated for a moment, her eyes widening. Her expression hardened as she took in a breath. “That’s a very generous offer. However, I’m afraid we can’t make any such promises. Surely you’re aware of how busy the Survey Corps is, with the new reforms and training regiment.”

“Of course, I’d never wish for someone to get in danger because of me,” the Lord smiled. “I certainly wouldn’t want the past to repeat, those were some difficult times.”

“Then you understand it’s not our job to be making public appearances that the public wouldn’t appreciate anyway,” she continued, her eyes narrow and her hands clenching in fists behind her back.

“I wouldn’t be saying that so certainly. Just know the possibility is there should you ever need it,” he said, smiling even wider.

“I believe we must go now,” she replied and walked past him, out of the house.

“Thank you once again for your hospitality,” Levi muttered towards the Lord as he went to join her in front of the house where the butler waited with their horses.

They each took their reins and mounted their horses as the butler bowed and left, back into the house.

The ride through the town back to the gates was quiet. Katja stared ahead and didn’t meet anyone's eyes. Levi could feel his annoyance grow and couldn’t help the clicking of his tongue once in a while. When they reached the gates he only managed to give the guards a curt nod. He narrowed his eyes impatiently as they waited for the gate to open. Once they passed through it seemed something finally broke in both of them. Katja relaxed a little in the saddle, letting out a deep breath.

“Tell me how is it,” Levi started, “that a thug from the underground, who wouldn’t ever see the sky again if she wasn’t forced to join the military, has an estranged brother who happens to be a semi-important Lord in the inner walls.”

Katja swirled in her saddle and looked at him, her lips parted and eyebrows raised. “How did you-” she paused and looked forward again. “The painting.”

“You resemble your mother a lot,” Levi shrugged. “Am I correct in my thinking?”

“Yes,” she said. Her face seemed to fall somewhat and she looked down onto the dirt road in front of her horse. “Those were my parents, me and my brother in the picture.”

Levi waited, observing her, before letting out a sigh. “The argument by the door was also quite obviously suspicious.”

She hummed in response.

“Did you know it was going to be him?” Levi asked after a moment.

“I wasn’t completely sure, but it seemed probable enough,” Katja said, gripping the reins a little harder.

“Why didn’t you want to meet him?” he said, turning to look at the path ahead.

“I-” she sighed. “He didn’t really know where I was or what I was doing, and I didn’t mind it staying that way.”

Levi hummed and his brows creased. “You weren’t born in the Underground, I remember you just appeared out of nowhere one day.”

“Yeah,” Katja continued. “I was born in the interior, a legitimate daughter of Lord Tausch and grew up with my family, before I ran away.”

“A legitimate daughter of the lord…” Levi murmured for himself. The thudding hooves seemed louder. “Karolin Tausch? You’re Karolin?”

“I was, yes,” Katja replied with a strained voice. Her horse shook its head in complaint as she pulled on the reins too tight. She sighed and forced herself to loosen up before patting the horse in apology.

“She- There was a fire- You faked your own death?” Levi asked incredulously, his eyes wide and fixed on Katja.

“Yeah,” she breathed out, staring down, refusing to look at him.

“Why?” 

“I-” her voice got stuck in her throat and she had to take a few deep breaths. “I had to. I-” She ran her hand down her face. “Sorry, it’s- I’ve never told anyone about it.”

“You don’t have to,” he hurried.

“No, that’s okay,” she shook her head. “You’ve told me about yourself and I think you deserve to know.” She sighed. “Also, I want someone to finally know. I want you to know.”

Levi nodded in response but didn’t comment more. A rattling of a cart made them both look up and pause. They stayed quiet while the cart ahead passed them and disappeared behind.

“My father was a lower noble. He was a merchant, but not a very skilled one and by the time I grew up his status has fallen quite a bit. He was on a good way to lose all money and connections. My brother was still young to help out, so my parents decided to marry me off to someone with a good standing, to help the family name,” Katja said with a quiet voice and an unfocused gaze.

“There were a few options, but I didn’t have much say in the matter and they picked the one with the best status and savings. He has already been married multiple times before, but each time his wife has either mysteriously disappeared or died of an illness. When I protested my father said I was being selfish and paranoid. He threatened to disown me if I didn’t do as I was told,” She continued, her voice growing colder with every word.

Levi found himself stiffer in the saddle, clenching his fist around the reins, glaring at the ground.

“It was agreed that we’d try living together for a week before the marriage. Already during that week he- he’d scream at me, insult me and he- he’d beat me when he drank,” she blinked, took a deep breath and continued before Levi had a chance to say anything. “I told my brother, but at the time he said I must have provoked him and that I shouldn’t exaggerate.”

“I had to get out somehow, but I couldn’t simply decline the marriage. My family wouldn’t allow it, or they would disown me anyway. I also couldn’t just run away, they’d find me if they knew I was alive. It was easier to simply disappear. So I set the house on fire when I knew no one else was around and ran away, to the one place they’d never looked for me even if they suspected something. That’s how I ended up in the underground.” 

_________

By the late evening the temperature around the Scouts HQ had dropped and the wind made it seem even colder. Most of the Corps was asleep already after a long day of duties and training. Katja downed the rest of her tea in her cup and stood up from the bench in the empty dining hall. She took the cup to the kitchen while her right hand remained in her pocket, playing with a ring inside.

She headed outside. She thought she heard steps behind her, but after turning around a couple times she decided no one was there. She reached the back door leading to the training grounds, pushed it open and let the cold air hit her face for a moment. She ran her hand through her hair and glanced at the starry sky as she walked out and towards the forest.

“Where are you going?” 

She heard from behind her after she walked a few paces away from the HQ. She turned around and her surprised expression changed into a small smile.

“Just went to get some air, maybe walk to the lake,” she nodded towards the forest. “Did you worry about me?” she said and her smile widened.

“Tch, of course not.” Levi shook his head but didn't frown at her. “Want some company?”

“Yeah,” she breathed out. “That would be nice.”

He walked towards her and they continued into the forest together, down a well known path. Katja kept fidgeting with the ring in her pocket as they walked in quiet towards a lake a little further in the forest.

As they stopped in front of the lake, she took a brief glance at Levi before looking at the lake. She pulled the ring out of her pocket, stared at a large T in the middle of it and then tossed it into the lake as hard as she could. It dropped into the water and disappeared underneath, quickly leaving their sight. As the small waves settled down, she smiled a little and let out a relieved breath.

“What was that?” Levi asked after a moment of quiet, turning towards her.

“The Tausch family ring,” she said, keeping her sight on the lake. “For some reason I couldn’t get rid of it, until now.”

“Why now?”

Katja shrugged. “Who knows. To some extent seeing him again, and realizing none of them had ever helped me when I needed it, and probably never would unless it benefited them, made me finally decide I don’t want to ever return and be a part of that family again.”

Levi hummed and stood still, turned towards her.

“I think...” She took a deep breath. “I found a family that I chose for myself now, and I know they would choose me too. That’s all I need.” She turned to look at him with a small smile on her face.

“Thank you,” she said as she stepped forward and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Levi hugged her back without hesitation and ran his hands down her back.

“You’re welcome, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> I was thinking of making this into a bigger piece and including more of her back story and their relationship development, so let me know if it's something you'd be interested.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story :)
> 
> I'd love to hear your opinions in the comments :D
> 
> Till then, bye :D


End file.
